


Stress Relief

by animebutterfly247



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren pulls Armin into his idea to de-stress Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This took a long time to write but it's worth it! It's hard writing Foursome cause you have to focus on 4 people not just 2 or 3. I hope you enjoy this!

"Hey Armin, don't you think the Commander and the Lance Corporal have been really stressed lately?" Eren asked staring up at the ceiling if his best friends sleeping quarters.

"They are always stressed, Eren." Armin responded not looking up from his book.

"I know but I think we should help them out!" Eren smirked. Armin looked up from his book.

"And how are we suppose to do that, huh?" Armin ask a little cheeky.

"I have a idea and don't even try and say no because I know you and the Commander are together. It's so obvious." Eren smirked at him. Armin blushed a bright red and looked back down at his book again. Eren pulled the book away from Armin's hands. 

"Hey!" Armin squeaked. 

"Listen to me! You'll love this plan!" Eren said excitedly. Eren leaned in to whisper in his best friend ear and started whispering his plan.  
_________________________________  
Levi rubbed his temples out of frustration. Erwin look up at Levi.

"You should go back to your room. Get some rest, Levi." Erwin said. 

"No let's just get this fucking paperwork done..." Levi snapped. Erwin just chuckled at him then they both heard a knock on the door.

"You may enter." Erwin voice boomed in the small office. Levi sighed loudly, hoping it wasn't more paperwork. Eren and Armin both walked in.

"Why are both of you up so late?" Levi asked. Armin made his way to Erwin wrapping his arms around the older blondes neck. 

"Well both of you have been so stressed out lately. We thought we could help you." Eren said startling Levi's hips. Levi smirked getting the hint and started to undress his lover mentally.

"Well if you want to help me with stress, you better get on your knees and suck my cock, puppy." Levi whisper loud enough for Erwin and Armin to hear too. Eren immediately dropped to his knees and in zipped Levi's pants, pulling out his Captain's half-hard cock. Eren kissed and sucked on the sides and foreskin of Levi's cock. 

"Fucking shit." Levi moaned and tangled his fingers in Eren's chocolate brown hair and forced the boy to suck on the head of his cock.

"Is this what you wanted? You wanted to let Erwin and your little buddy see how much of a slut you are? Dirty little puppy." Levi panted. Armin felt the blood rush straight down to his own cock. He look at Erwin and saw how tight the others pants were.

"D-Daddy?" Armin ask shyly. Erwin looked up at him and Armin sunk down in between the Commanders leg. "May I, Daddy?" The teen asked again. Erwin smirked and nodded. Armin unzipped the Commander's pants and pulled down his boxers making the others cock jump out nearly hitting him. Armin rapped his hand around Erwin's huge cock and lick it like a lollipop. Erwin hissed at the feeling of the wet tongue again his hot hard fleash. 

"Fuck, such a good kitten." Erwin groaned. Armin giggled and took Erwin's whole cock into his mouth. The older blonde cursed under his breath. Both of the young boys moaned around their lovers cocks. Eren's hands traveled down to start touching himself. Levi saw the movements and leaned over smacking the teens ass. The boy squeaked and moaned slightly at the surprise. 

"Don't you even dare try and touch yourself." Levi growled. "I want you to cum with my cock inside of you." Eren whimpered and rutted himself against Levi's boot. Levi just chuckled airily. He looked over at Erwin and Armin. Erwin was stroking his lovers cheek as he was being sucked off. Levi smirked.

"L-Levi? C-Captain?" That needy, begging voice brought his attention back to Eren. A surge of want and desire was sent threw Levi's body when he looked at Eren. A light pink flush against the teens olive skin, the green-blue color of his eyes taken over by the black of his pulps, his hand was still pumping Levi's cock slowly.

"Shit..." Levi cursed under his breath.

"C-Captain... Please fuck me..." Eren begged. Levi licked his lip.

"Daddy, I want to be fucked too." Armin whined to Erwin.

"We can use my bed." Erwin offered. Levi didn't hesitate to pick up Eren off the floor, putting him on his shoulder, and to start heading over to Erwin bed. Erwin did the same, picking up Armin bridal style. Both of the males put their lovers down in the bed. Both teens looked up at the older males with lust in their eyes.

"Please fuck me..." Eren begged.

"Please, Daddy. I want to be fucked with Eren too." Armin begged as well. Both Erwin and and Levi looked at each other and smirked.

"Strip..." Erwin and Levi whispered into their lovers ears. The teen boys shivered at the dominance in Erwin and Levi's voice. Slowly they started to strip off their clothes. Levi hands were all over Eren, unable to keep them to himself. 

Erwin, on the other hand, watch closely as Armin removed his clothes. Armin would tease Erwin. 'Accidentally' running his hands over over his nipples and moaning loudly. 

"Are you going to let him tease you like that, Erwin? Show him who's boss." Levi smirked over at him, his fingers already inside Eren's ass. Armin looked over at his best friend. Eren was to far gone to even notice. Armin startled Erwin's lap. 

"Please Daddy. Please touch me. Please fuck me." Armin begged. Erwin shook with pleasure. He loved hearing Armin so needy and begging to be fucked. Erwin nearly tackled Armin down on to the bed, kissing his lover roughly and hand groping every inch of Armin's pale skin. Definitely going to leave some nice bruises. Erwin's fingers started to tease Armin's puckered hole. Armin moaned and pushed himself back slightly trying to get the fingers inside of him. 

"You're such a whore." Erwin chuckled deeply. "Wanting to get finger fucked while watching your best friend." Armin whimpered then he felt two fingers start to go inside of him. "Fuck, you're so tight." Armin moaned and gasped as Erwin's finger scissored his tight hole, teasing the teen.

"Fuck me..." Eren and Armin said in unison, with there eyes totally blown over with lust. Levi and Erwin smirked at each other again. They pulled the teens onto their laps and faced the teens to each other. Erwin pulled out a bottle of lube from under his pillow and lubed up his cock before throwing it to Levi. Levi lubed up his cock as well. Both men lined up their cocks to their lovers holes and slowly started to push in. Eren gasped while Armin moaned.

"Watch you're friend as he gets fucked, puppy."

"I want you to watch Eren getting fucked, kitten. "

Erwin and Levi thrusted up into their lovers at the same time, hitting the teens prostates dead on the first time. Armin and Eren screamed out in unison.

"You feel huge, Daddy. I-I can feel it in my tummy!" Armin moaned as Erwin trusted into him over and over again. "You feel so much bigger like this!"

"Fuck! Captain! M-More please! Ah!" Eren moaned out. Levi only chuckled. 

"If you're a good puppy then I'll give you what you want." Levi panted in Eren's ear. The teens bounced up and down on their lovers cocks, panting, horny, moaning messes they both were. 

Levi sat up a little bit and sucked on the nape of Eren's neck. If he wasn't moaning like a whore before then now he was.

"Does that feel good, Eren?" Levi breathed against the teen's neck. "Bet it will feel amazing if I do this." Levi trusted up, hitting the teen's prostate dead on once more. Eren screamed out in pleasure and his eyes rolled back. Armin's eyes widen at the sight for his best friend. 

"You want me to make you scream like that, Kitten?" Erwin whispered in Armin's ear. Armin groaned loudly and Erwin chuckled. The older blonde ran his large hand run across the younger blonde's small body. He ran his palm against the teens pink nipples. Armin whimpered and a pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oops. Sorry Kitten. I forgot how sensitive your nipples are." Erwin said smugly and he pinched a pink nipple. Armin moaned loudly and bit his lip to try hold in his noises.

"Don't hold back those cute little noises." Erwin whispered. Armin slowly let go of his lip and that's when Erwin pulled on the teens nipple. Armin moaned louder then before as he bounced up and down on Erwin's cock as his nipples were being pulled.

Both teens were moaning messes. Both were getting their sweet spot stimulated, both riding their older lover, Armin he getting his nipples played with, Eren getting the nape of his neck sucked. The teens were in pure bliss.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Armin moaned.

"M-Me too." Eren moaned back.

"Watch each other cum." Levi and Erwin whispered to the teens. They thrusted harder and faster into the boys.

Eren and Armin scream out as they cum in unison. A few more trusts and Levi came inside of Eren. A few moments later then Erwin came in Armin. The older males pulled out of their younger lovers. Armin and Eren collapsed onto the bed, face flushed, and panting. 

"Did that help you relieve your stress, sir?" Eren asked Levi.

Levi chuckled deeply and kissed the teen deeply on the lips. "You have no idea." He replied.

"Did I satisfy you as well, Commander?" Armin asked Erwin. 

Erwin chuckled airily. "You alway satisfy me."

Armin smiled weakly. The teens started to slowly drift off to sleep.

"They can stay here while we finish work. We can come back when we finish. The bed is big enough for four." Erwin said. Levi snorted softly.

"Work? Ha! I just had a foursome, that may have been some of the best sex I had as of now, and you want me to work? I'm going to sleep with my brat." Levi got under the covers with Eren. Eren cuddled up next to Levi when he felt him move into the covers.

"...Erwin..." Armin whispered his fingertips moving along the bed searching around for the other blonde. Erwin smiled. He moved himself and the teen under the covers. Armin cuddled next to Erwin immediately. Erwin kissed the teens head before turning off the single torch that was lighting the room dimly.


End file.
